Beautiful
by Ataraxia Space
Summary: Lillian never really believed that she was beautiful nor gorgeous. She thought guys would never like her. But, what will ever happen if the thought that she would always think went...upside down? [CAM X LILLIAN]


**Carbii:** Hiya creepers (Again, not in a mean way)! I was planning on making an Inazuma Eleven story but didn't think of any(Since I'm planning to be an Inazuma Eleven authoress)! So instead, I wrote a Harvest Moon fic. I hope you like it! Oh yeah! This is from Lillian's point of view. Hiro, please do the disclaimer!

**Hiro:** Ok! Carbii-chan does not own Harvest Moon or any of its chracters. If she did own it-

**Carbii:** I'D BOAST ABOUT IT! MUWAHAHA! But sadly, again, I don't own it…Q.Q

**Hiro: ***sweat drops* Uhh, ok! Let's begin shall we?

* * *

><p>\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Beautiful

CHAPTER I

[Cam x Lillian]

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

><p>When I was small, my mom would always tell me that I was beautiful. Not only in the outside of myself, but also in the inside too. She told me that a lot of boys would line up outside and will give me flowers. I believed her.<p>

But as I grew each day, people laughed at me and told me that I was hideous. It was too much so little by little, I would think that what my mom told me was a lie. But something terrible happened in my life.

One day, she got ill. Her illness leaded her to death but before she died, she told me her honest, last words.

"_Lillian, I know that you've faced a lot, but trust me dear. Those negative thoughts of people were lies. You aren't hideous; you're beautiful. And even though what they said were true to them, you'll always be beautiful to me. One day, a man will love you for who you are. And whoever that man is in the future will be very lucky to have you. You're my precious angel, and I love you…"_

I cried whenever I remember her last words. Those made me feel strong and confident, but sad as I remember her each time. I regret calling her a liar and I will always do.

Many years passed, I have grown to be more mature. I was tired of my job in the city and got bored of it so I abandoned it. I am now working as the new farmer (or rather a rancher) of Bluebell town.

I still don't know anyone around this small, beautiful town. I am hoping to get a lot of friendly friends.

Today, I managed to finish my work a bit early so I decided to stroll around the town. I saw a small church just in front of the exit of my farm. It looked so peaceful and quiet. Flower beds were the things beside it and they all looked pretty.

When I reached the destined place, the smile that was plastered on my face grew wider. The shops were a bit small, but very beautiful. I first entered the café that was beside a horse shop.

"Welcome dearie~" a man's voice greeted me. He wore make up and he had blonde curly hair. I waved a hand at him and greeted him back. "Why hello!"

His smile got bigger and leaded me to a seat. "You are such a beautiful lady~" he complimented me as he placed his big hands together. I blushed a bit.

"I also have a daughter who is beautiful as you!" with that, he went straight to the kitchen. A lovely young girl entered the door. "Hello there! I'm Laney, the daughter of the owner of this shop!" she greeted.

"You must be the new farmer right? Your name is…Lillian! Right?" she added and I nodded. She took a seat beside me and held both of my hands. "Let's be friends Lillian!" And I answered her with a "yes".

Her dad came back from the kitchen and was holding a tray with a chocolate cake on it. "This is for our special guest~" he said as he gave me the sweet dessert.

After eating the treat and chatting with my two new friends, I said goodbye and took my leave. I noticed a little flower shop just outside the café. I saw a boy sitting on his chair with his arms crossed. I guess he's the owner of the shop.

I approached the man silently. He noticed my presence and looked up to me. "Do you need anything?" he asked with one eye open and the other one closed. I smiled and waved my hand. "N-no. Not really. I just came to say hi to everyone." I said.

"I'm Lillian by the way!"

"The new farmer?"

"Yep!"

"The name's Cam."

"Nice to meet ya!"

I and Cam talked for like a few minutes and then an awkward silence appeared. I felt weird so I decided to break it. "W-well anyway, I'll talk to you later Cam! I still have to visit other places here so I guess I'll be going. See ya!" and with that, I left.

As I was walking away, I could still feel someone looking at me. I didn't even bother to see who it was.

3 hours passed, I finally managed to meet everyone here in Bluebell. They're all very nice. Well, most of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Carbii: <strong>Ok. I guess I'll end it here first. Please do review! I am ok with flames. Please tell me of what you think about it! I'd appreciate it. Whether how you say it is good or bad, I'd like some advice! I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, punctuation errors, or any wrong stuff in this story! I am not like any authors/authoresses who would always say when their newbies "I am a newbie so please bear with me" and stuff like that. I don't really get it. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

**Ash:** Hi Carbii!

**Carbii:** O_O OHMYFLIPPINHOTDOGS! *glomps on Ash* ASH!

**Ash:** Ehehe…

**Georgia:** Oh well! See y'all later folks! I've got some date with horses!


End file.
